


Manspreader

by scratches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Redemption, Coulson Lives, F/M, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Timeline What Timeline, triple agent Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brock is an unapologetic manspreader and Darcy calls him out on it.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 25
Kudos: 304





	Manspreader

**Author's Note:**

> As always- unbeta'd and I don't own these characters.   
> The timeline jumps through a few years and Coulson Lives, because I love Phil. OK?  
> Timeline is kind of like this: The Avengers, The Dark World, Pre Cap Winter Soldier, Cap Civil War, and then Pre-Infinity War.

“Why do you sit like that?” Darcy asked as she peered over the top of her phone.

The man looked away from the manila folder in his hands and stared at her. Coulson’s secretary barely held her giggle in. “What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes, the crows feet became more pronounced.

She waved her free hand, “All… ya know, man-spready.” Darcy had picked her seat across from him for that reason alone. Everyone knew that the left side of Coulson’s office had uncomfortable chairs, and that it smelled like moldy sweat-socks. The air freshener must be on the other side of the room. The man’s knees were wide apart, his boots glued to the ground, and his posture was terrible, slouched and relaxed.

“Man-spready?” He cocked a dark eyebrow and closed the folder. Coulson’s secretary moved so her computer blocked her face as she silently laughed.

“You’re taking up the space of three guys, Big Daddy.” Darcy closed her phone and crossed her arms. “I bet you manspread on the train and little old ladies have to stand while you sit like this.” She took a breath, “And you sat in the middle of the good side of the office, it smells like moldy farts over here.”

“It’s Commander Big Daddy,” he quickly said back to her. “And if you wanted to sit next to me you just had to ask.”

“That’s the point, Commander Manspreader!” Darcy pointed at him, “Women shouldn’t have to ask you to stop manspreading!”

They turned their heads as the door to Coulson’s office opened. “She has a point, Brock.” The secretary let out a loud laugh and didn’t even try to hold it in any more. “You’re the ultimate manspreader.”

“I don’t even know what manspreading it!” Brock rumlow replied.

“What you are doing now!” Darcy exclaimed. “Oh my god, someone get him an urban dictionary definition.” She looked at Coulson, “Can you email him one? Can _I_ email him one?”

“Get in my office Lewis before he raises your blood pressure anymore.” He moved into his office and Darcy stood to follow him. 

“Close your legs, Rambo.” She narrowed her eyes and snapped the door shut as Coulson’s secretary laughed harder.

~~

Darcy doesn’t have one stealthy bone in her body, especially when you take into consideration that she is surrounded by spies and elite trained women and men. Somehow, though, she was able to make her way behind Commander Rumlow and whispered in his ear, “Manspreader.”

His body stiffened before he, and his team, turned to look at her. “The fuck you say to me?”

Opening a bag of chips, Darcy said, “You heard me, you’re not deaf.” She looked down to where he was straddled on his chair, the team members to either side of him were closer to each other than the opposite side of the table. She put a chip in her mouth and crunched hard on it. “Look, your teammates are uncomfortable, dude.” She motioned to them.

He stood from his chair, crossed his arms, and looked down at her. Some people had been driven to tears with that stare. “No one’s complaining.” 

She looked up innocently and said in a higher pitched voice, mocking him, “But what if _I_ wanted to sit next to you, Commander Big Daddy.” The tall angular agent Darcy had seen around SHIELD snorted before he took a bite of the steak in front of him. 

A hand grasped Darcy’s shoulder and pulled her away. “Leave STRIKE Alpha alone, Lewis.” Coulson’s smooth voice said. “You have a presentation for Fury to put together.”

She looked over her shoulder and said, “I wouldn’t have to do it if you didn’t strand us in _Norway_ and let Jane see Thor. I do not know enough about astrophysics to be doing this job.”

“Well,” he paused, “you know more about Jane’s work than everyone in this building.”

“Fuuuuuuck.” She let the word drag on before she turned towards Commander Rumlow. “Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me, manspreader.”

“Lewis.” Coulson sighed as he pulled her away. 

They were a few tables away when the STRIKE Alpha team erupted into laughter. She looked back and watched as the commander turned his seat around and threatened his team with a steak knife.

~~

Darcy stood outside of a blacked out conference room and stretched her neck back and forth. This was not something she was qualified for, but with Jane absorbed in her work in West Virginia, Erik somewhere with SHIELD in Europe, and the lack of other unpaid interns, Darcy was _The It Girl_. She had watched as all of the conference attendee’s moved into the room and grabbed seats and opened their file folders. These were agents and Captain America’s and other Avengers that she didn’t even know would be interested in Jane’s work. All of them were aware her presentation started at two thirty, it was currently two twenty eight and there was a lone empty seat on the left side when she walked into the room.

She turned on the projector and held the remote in her hand. She could feel a bead of sweat sliding down the back of her crisp black blouse, the only one she had in the miniscule amount of luggage her and Jane had been allotted. The door opened and Commander Manspreader walked into the room towards the empty seat and sat down. He kept to his allocated seat area, not that Deputy Hill or the Black Widow would have let him manspread into their space. It actually looked like the two of them were in _his_ space. They made eye contact before he rolled his eyes and opened his folder, like he knew what she was thinking.

Darcy introduced herself and spoke candidly about the research that Jane and her had been working day and night on since New Mexico. She was surprised at how confident and professional she sounded. Her nasally voice, she knew, wasn’t people’s favorite. With fifteen minutes left to her budgeted time, she opened the room to questions, and was able to answer a majority of them. The more scientific ones that she was unable to answer, she wrote down in her notebook to ask Jane. 

Fury stood at the end of the table and moved towards her. Darcy stood still and watched him. He wasn’t Coulson and she knew she couldn’t get away with being a smart-ass with him. “You let us know when Foster want’s permanent employment.” 

“Yes, sir,” her voice cracked as he turned and left the room, his leather duster spinning around him. 

That was the sign for the rest of the room to stand and leave. She watched the Black Widow hip check Rumlow’s chair as she moved towards Captain Rogers. She still couldn’t believe she gave a briefing to _Avengers_ and the upper echelon of SHIELD. 

Darcy watched as people left the room in ones and twos while she cleaned up her space and turned off the projector. The remote was in her hand as the second to last person left the room. Rumlow was sitting there, staring at her. She leaned over and slid the remote to the center of the table. He leaned back in his leather chair and assessed her. 

“You have another question, Commander Rumlow?” She felt that in this professional setting, with the sweat staining the armpits of her shirt, she might as well attempt to be cordial and not laugh at him.

“Yeah I have a question.” He smirked, “It isn’t about astrophysics though.” He pushed his chair back and stood, his black dress trousers tight across his thighs. He adjusted the collar to his tie-less dress shirt and pulled his jacket’s sleeve straight. 

Her mind told her this was a trap and she should get out of the room while it was still safe, not that she thought he would actually hurt her. The look in his eyes said something completely opposite, in fact. “Is that so?” Darcy adjusted her glasses and stood straight. 

Commander Rumlow moved around the table and behind her, his hand low on her back, “Do you know what it does when you call someone Big Daddy even when you’re razzing them in front of their team?” 

She turned her head and he was _right there_ , hazel eyes staring at her, crows feet smoothed out from the last time they interacted. “I have an idea, yes.”

“Rumlow,” a female voice barked from the door. His hand swiftly moved from her lower back and they stepped apart. The Black Widow raised her brow and smirked, “We’re going to be late.” She moved from the doorway and towards Captain America who was leaning against the wall. 

“Maybe you should go.” Darcy said, her voice surprisingly even, “Sounds like something important.”

They caught each other's eyes before he nodded. “See you around, Lewis.”

~~

Darcy was surprised when Brock took the seat next to her on the commercial flight she and Jane were taking to their next stop on the Quest for Knowledge! She knew Coulson had ordered security for them until they made it to the UK, but didn’t realize that they were high enough on the radar to get STRIKE security. 

“Sprained wrist.” He said as if that made all of her questions disappear. 

“Sprained wrist?” She questioned back. Jane was already asleep against the window, her ambien had kicked in a few moments after they settled into their seats. 

“Sprained wrist,” he held up his right wrist, the one next to the aisle. “Coulson put me on light duty while it heals.”

“I thought Agent Hurley was supposed to be here.” Darcy, unlike Jane, read her emails. 

She felt his knee push against hers. “He was reassigned to watch Dr. Selvig.” 

She pushed her own knee back against his, “Don’t think you are going to manspread into my space during the whole flight. I have a passed out Jane on one side who doesn’t realize she hits me in her sleep, and I have an assignment due in two days that I haven’t started on so I will be working during the flight.”

He stretched his legs in front of him and watched as other fliers settled into their seats, “I won’t be bothering you, scouts honor.”

Darcy mumbled, “Doubt you were a scout,” she smirked and leaned towards him, “Big Daddy.”

“Don’t start with that now.” Brock side eyed her. 

~~

Darcy caught Rumlow by the arm and attempted to turn him around. He had a large rifle in his arms and other assorted weaponry strapped across the bullet-proof vest. He was ordering his subordinates to set up checkpoints around Greenwich College. 

Brock turned to her and professionally said, “I need you to give me two minutes, Lewis.”

His team watched while Darcy’s anger dissipated minutely. “Two minutes.” She dropped his upper arm and moved to stand a distance away. Agent Hill walked by and nodded at her and said, “We got here as fast as we could.” Without another word to Darcy, she moved on and lifted a communications device to her ear. Darcy felt like everyone was giving her the brush off.

Brock’s team, who all held similar rifles, moved away from him in different directions before he picked up his own communications device and said something she couldn’t hear into it. Fucking mortal ears, she scoffed to herself. Darcy watched as he spoke into the device for a few more minutes. Two minutes her ass.

When Brock finally made it towards her, she prodded him in his chest next to a lethal looking knife. “I called you a hundred times once crazy shit started to happen.” 

“I know.” He raised his arms and put them on her shoulders. “And it was beyond my control. I passed the information onto someone with authority that could put a response team together.”

With her voice pitched higher, Darcy said, “We almost died. I didn’t know if Thor or Jane or Erik or Ian or myself would be able to stop the convergence.” Darcy’s hands moved to his forearms and held him there as a tear rolled down her cheek, “And SHIELD wonders why we don’t trust them and won’t take their offer.” Brock sees the moment she turns hysterical, “You don’t think I want a 401k or health insurance or a steady paycheck?”

“I don’t know what to say to make this any better, Darcy.” Another tear fell down her face, taking mascara with it this time. “I did the absolute best that I could in my position.”

Darcy’s chest heaved before she pulled him in, “Just hug me for a moment before you have to go chase down a Bilgesnipe.”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I can do that.” Brock pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He felt Darcy lean her face against his bicep as she shook. Brock held her there and smoothed the mess of curls down her back. “You need to go to the medical tent, or I’m going to manspread next to you the whole flight back to D.C..” 

She laughed with a sob. “You promise?” 

~~

Darcy had been called to Hill’s office, the same office that Coulson used to occupy, the one with the moldy chairs. She entered the room and saw Commander Rumlow in the middle of the good chairs, his phone in his hand, his knees spread apart. His tactical pants stretched across his thighs. Darcy leered at him before she walked over and kicked his left knee closed, “Manspreader.” 

Brock’s lips curled as he snorted. He sat up and made space for her, “Just making sure you have a spot to sit, Lewis.” 

“Are we expecting company?” 

“Not you…” As if on queue, a line of trainees moved into the room, looked at the two of them and huffed before they settled into the moldy chairs. 

Quietly, Darcy made a sad trombone noise. She leaned over and whispered, “Thanks, Commander Big Daddy.”

“Behave.” Hill’s voice said. She looked no nonsense in her tactical gear. Her secretary snorted before continuing to clack at their computer. “Commander Rumlow, please bring the probationary agents in.”

“Oh shiiiit.” Darcy knew what that meant, and that didn’t mean anything good. “See ya later, Commander.” She clapped him on the shoulder before he stood. 

“I’ll see you for remedial training at eighteen hundred, Lewis.” Brock stood and motioned to the probies. “Why you sitting around? Get up.” His voice was sharp and authoritative. The agents snapped out of their seats and moved to enter Hill’s office, Darcy stared at Brock’s behind as he strode into the office.

“Dayum.” She said with a sigh.

The secretary peered from behind their computer and agreed, “It’s always a good day when Commander Rumlow sees Maria.” 

~~

Jane stared at Darcy.

Darcy stared back at Jane. “You can’t tell me you didn’t know this was happening. It wasn’t like we were hiding it.”

“Really Darcy?” Jane crossed her arms and shook her head. “A SHIELD agent….the Commander of STRIKE Alpha?”

“ _I know_. I’m just as surprised as you.” Darcy held her hands in front of her. “It wasn’t like we… I don’t know… meant for it to happen.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at Darcy. “Is this the same guy that you antagonized for years about being a manspreader?”

“Yo, Commander Big Daddy can manspread all he wants, I know why he was doing it now.” 

“Darcy! Too much information. Too much.” Jane sighed. “When’d it start?”

“Physically or emotionally?” Darcy motioned with her arms, “Because I’ll sound like a really terrible person if I told you when. And, it wasn’t really linear, there was a lot of are we on...are we off because of work.”

“No.” Jane gasped. “You were not emotionally involved when you were physically involved with Ian, were you?”

Darcy grimaced, “I told you, I’m a terrible person. He just runs hot and cold, and was SHIELD, and we didn’t know when we would actually see each other again...and figured why wait, woman has needs, ya know.” She thought for a moment. “And it’s not like Brock didn’t know, he _encouraged_ it.”

“I can’t even.” Jane threw her hands up. “I’m glad you’re happy, but, Darcy, he was a triple agent for SHIELD.”

“Yo, right?” She nodded, “That was some crazy shit.” Darcy laughed, “You know when you needed me to go to Los Alamos to get that information for you?” Jane stared blankly at her. “Got one hell of a Crossbones booty call in Santa Fe. Thanks New Mexico for having one million super private Air BnB’s.” She smirked, “And clothing optional hot springs.”

Jane poked Darcy. “You’re a traitor to science.”

~~

Sam Wilson pulled a chair up next to Darcy as she ate her lunch. “What can I do you for, my favorite Avenger?”

Sam smiled and said, “I have some good gossip for you, something that I know you’d want to hear.” 

“Oh, is it juicy?” Darcy’s lips spread into a grin, she loved SHIELD gossip.

“It’s so good, Klien almost asphyxiated trying to tell it.” 

“Alright, you have my attention.” She turned towards him and leaned forward.

Sam leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. “I know you are aware of Brock’s extra legal work for Fury.” She made a noise of acknowledgement. “Well, after we faked his death and he was patched up… he was sent to China to make some trade deals.” 

“Yeah I know this.” Darcy narrowed her eyes. “He didn’t really keep much from me.”

“Oh-ho-ho! I bet he kept this from you.” Sam barked with laughter. “Did you know his code name?” 

“Not Crossbones, I’m gathering.” 

“Nope.” Sam smiled wider. “Well, Fury pooled his resources, and wouldn’t you know, someone threw Big Daddy into the hat.” 

Darcy felt the heat rise to her cheeks. “Big Daddy you say?”

“Big-fucking- Daddy.” He laughed, “You know who suggested it?”

Darcy couldn’t hold her laugh back. “Who suggested it, my flying friend?”

“Maria Hill, guess she heard you calling him that one day and was scandalized. She kept the name as ammunition, you see?” Sam clasped her shoulder. “When she suggested it, Brock was absolutely against it. Her and Fury stared at him until he cracked and had to tell them it was a you-and-him kind of thing.” Darcy was laughing, she loved when Brock became embarrassed. “According to sources, Fury cracked a smile and told him to get it out of his system because he was leaving for China the next day.”

Darcy laughed loudly and was gasping for air before she wiped a tear and said, “You know what the best part of the story is?” Sam shook his head as his shoulders shook. “I saw him that night and I was calling him that until the morning.” 

“Oh shit.” Sam laughed with her. “Oh shit. That makes this infinitely better.”

~~ 

Darcy walked into Brock’s office late one Saturday night and leaned forward on the guest leather chair. Her low cut shirt wasn’t trying to hide anything from him. He licked his lips as he put his pen down. “Darcy.”

She smiled and asked, “What’s this I hear about other people calling you Big Daddy?”

He cleared his throat before replying, “Well, you’re the only one who calls me Commander Big Daddy.” 

She moved towards him and put the papers he was working on in one of the metal organizers on his desk. Darcy slides across the dark wood and crosses her ankles. “If someone else was, we’d be having fighting words, Commander.”

He reached for one of her bare calves before pulling his chair in and grasping her hip with his free hand. “You’ve driven me crazy since the first Big Daddy, you know that right?”

Darcy opened her legs and pulled him closer, “You’ve driven me crazy since you stole Jane’s equipment, I just had to wait for the right moment to pull out the big guns.”

His face rested between her breasts as he said, “Your shining personality?”

“It was more like my tits during that presentation.” 

Both of his hands grasped her waist and held her still as she put her hands in his hair. “Natasha gave me shit for weeks.”

“Did she know you seduced me before London?” She grinned.

“ _No one_ knew I seduced you before London.” He stood before he leaned down and kissed her gently, “But they all know you seduced me _after_ London.”

She leaned into him and kissed him back, “Damn right they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop. please stop me.


End file.
